(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for broadcasting pregerminated seed plantlets uniformly over a wide area of preprepared ground. In particular the present invention relates to an apparatus wherein the pumping system does not damage the plantlets as they are being broadcast.
(2) Prior Art
Hydroseeding is well known. In this method the seeds along with various fibers or the like are broadcast onto the ground. Generally the seeds and fibers are deposited on the ground together Illustrative prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,789,399; 2,842,897; 2,878,617; 3,091,436 to Finn; and 3,292,307 and 4,297,810 to Hansford. The problem is that the seeds may not germinate after planting.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,900,963 to Tukacs 4,155,314 to O'Callaghan et al, 4,631,860 to Broughton and 4,658,539 to Sluis describes numerous advantages obtained from the sowing of pregerminated seeds. The problem has been that an apparatus for sowing plantlets produced from the pregerminated seeds without damage during the planting has not been available.
Pregerminated seed plantlets are very fragile and are easily destroyed by apparatus including conventional pumps with impellors. Thus, there is a need for apparatus to make the planting of pregerminated seed plantlets practical.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,882 to Cruse shows a coulter apparatus for planting seeds in a furrow. The apparatus is not designed for general planting of plantlets uniformly over a wide area of preprepared ground and the apparatus was not designed for planting plantlets.